Fais pas l'con gamin
by angelsempire
Summary: Encore une fois, le geek est rabaissé par ses collègues. Mais cette fois ci, ce sera différent... Patron/Geek (qui appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet), yaoi et un peu de lemon. #UniverseBitches


Bras ballants, je le regarde. Comme à chaque fois, son aisance devant la caméra m'épate. Moi qui bégaille une fois sur deux, je ne peux qu'être impressionné par l'assurance de cet homme à la fois charismatique et attirant. Un cri m'arrache à ma rêverie.

« Hé le p'tit, réveille toi un peu merde ! C'est ton tour là ! Vraiment une perte de temps ce gosse ! »

Je murmure un petit « Oui Mathieu. » presque inaudible. Je le déteste. Je les déteste tous. Mis à part lui... C'est le seul qui ne m'insulte pas, c'est le seul qui me respecte au minimum. Le Patron...

Je me dirige vers la caméra. Comme à chaque fois, j'enchaîne mes répliques avec fébrilité, ce qui a le don de faire rire aux éclats mes camarades. Même le Hippie, qui est drogué en permanence, se joint aux moqueries des autres ! Mais il y en a un qui ne rit pas. Lui. Malgré ses épaisses lunettes de soleil, je devine son regard insistant. Je commence à transpirer. Je détourne rapidement le regard et quitte le champ de vision de la caméra. Derrière moi, j'entends des « Oh ça va ! » ou encore « Putain qu'il est sensible ! ».

Je pars m'isoler dans ma chambre où je fond en larmes. Je ne peux plus, je ne supporte plus d'être méprisé et rabaissé chaque jour. Et encore, quand on se limite aux insultes, tout va bien. Car il suffit parfois d'un verre de trop pour que Mathieu et parfois même le Panda me frappe... J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux et continue de pleurer bruyamment.

Soudain, on frappe à ma porte. Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Je suis immobilisé par la peur qui m'envahis. Je sens une présence dans la petite pièce qui me sers de chambre, mais il n'y a aucun bruit. Je me met à trembler. Je n'ose me retourner, de peur de recevoir un coup de poing.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens le lit s'affaisser. La personne vient de s'asseoir. Étrange... Poussé par la curiosité, je lève la tête. Et là, je le vois. Lui. Le Patron. Je déglutis. Il m'observe. Je le sais. Il me fixe à travers ses lunettes noires. Je le sais. Ma respiration devient difficile. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Pourquoi ce criminel m'attire tant ? La réponse s'inscrit dans mon esprit au moment où je me pose la question : il me plaît car il est ce que je voudrais être : assuré, charismatique, attirant... Ce mec est dangereux, mais il dégage tellement de confiance en lui qu'on ne peut lui résister. Bordel, mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?

Il se rapproche de moi lentement. Je trésaille : tout ceci me fais horriblement peur.

De sa voix rauque, il brise le silence.

« Hé gamin, je serais toi je reviendrai.

- Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre, depuis le temps que je le dis, je vais le faire : j'arrête tout. »

Mes mots me surprennent moi même.

« Fais pas l'con gamin. »

Je détourne la tête en -faible- signe de protestation. Le Patron se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je sens son souffle dans ma nuque. Je tremble. Il s'empare de mon bras. Sa main me fait mal, je lâche un petit cri.

« Ne me fait pas utiliser la manière forte gamin... Tu le regretterais. »

Je reste immobile. Non pas parce que je veux lui tenir tête, mais plutôt parce que je suis mort de peur. Il prend ça pour de la provocation. Son étreinte se ressert. Mon bras me fait affreusement mal.

« Tu m'excites gamin...

- Lâche moi... »

Je devine qu'il sourit. Sa deuxième main s'aventure sous mon t-shirt. Je frissonne. Il prend ça pour de l'excitation. Il griffe doucement puis violemment mon torse. Je pousse un cri de douleur. Il lâche mon bras et plaque sa main sur ma bouche. D'une part, je panique. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Mais d'une autre part... Je ne cherche pas tellement à me défendre. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Curiosité ? Certainement. Mais quand il commence à retirer mon t-shirt, la panique prend le dessus sur la curiosité. Je me met à me débattre du mieux que je peux, j'essaie de crier. Ma faible défense fait rire le Patron. Il retire sa main de ma bouche, mais je n'ai pas le temps d'hurler : il enfonce mon t-shirt dans ma bouche et le noue derrière mon crane. Le nœud me fait horriblement mal.

Il passe doucement ses doigts sur mon torse. J'essaie de me contrôler, mais je n'y parviens pas : je commence à haleter, mon cœur bat la chamade. Merde. Il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Ses dents se referment sur la peau. Je pousse un hurlement inaudible à cause du lien qui réside dans ma bouche. Je sens des perles de sang dévaler mon cou. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Le Patron continue de mordiller mon cou, avant de descendre jusqu'à mes tétons, qu'il mordille avec moins de hargne. Je ne saigne pas. Mais la souffrance est là. Il semble y prendre plaisir. Sa bouche continue de mordiller mon torse en descendant.

Je parviens enfin à sortir de ma torpeur. Je repousse de toutes mes forces mon aîné et tente d'appeler à l'aide. Il se met à rire, retire la taie de mon oreiller et s'en sers comme d'un lien pour nouer mes poignets. Il sourit et retire mon pantalon. Je baisse les yeux et me retrouve soudain gêné par la bosse qui s'est formée sous mon caleçon. Comment je fais pour être excité alors que ce mec me veux carrément du mal ? La réponse est simple : c'est parce que pour moi, toutes ses sensations sont, bien que peut agréables, mes premières expériences avec une autre personne. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour chasser ces pensées de ma tête.

Brusquement, il me saisit par les épaules et me place en face de lui. Je le fixe sans pouvoir rien dire, ni rien faire. Il m'arrache mon bâillon sans crier gare. Je reste bouche bée.

« T'es en eu assez gamin ?

- Oui...

- Bien. T'y retournes maintenant ?

- D'accord, à une condition.

- Hm... Vas-y.

- … Embrasse moi. »

Mais qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Pourquoi est ce que je viens de demander à ce fou de m'embrasser ? Il se mord la lèvre. Je vois que je l'ai pris de court. Il hésite, je le vois. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur qu'il ne me frappe. Mais, sans crier gare, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact ne dure que quelques secondes, et pourtant, il suffit à éveiller en moi des sensations jusque là inconnues. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde, encore sous le choc.

« Tu m'excites gamin. Un jour, je t'aurais, je te le jure. »

Et il s'en va, me laissant à moitié nu et complètement perdu.


End file.
